A Love That Is Forbidden
by Obi chan
Summary: AU Vegetasie must collide with Earth. Kakarrot goes with the prince to make the treaty and falls for Chi chi, but will their love be accepted? K/CC Read + Review^_^. Chapter 4 is up! YAY! Finally!
1. In the beggining Prolouge

Prolouge  
  
  
  
  
The saiyajin's were known as the Vegetasien Empire at the time and they both started to purge planets. Within 3 years the Vegetasien Empire had spread all over the first and second sectors of the universe, Causing it to grow and become more powerful. In 4 years they had all ready gotten most of the third sector, except for one planet...earth. By this time earth had just made contact outside their own territory and had become allies with Nameksiejins (Nameks) and the Nekojins of the plane, Purr. The king Vegeta (Not the one in the story. This happened a thousand years ago)had ordered his army to purge the blue planet. So the saiyajins crashed in and started taking over the whole planet. When all had seemed lost for the poor humans, a gifted scientist and president of the large corporation called capsule corp., by the name of Belthma Briefs (Sound familiar) created a very powerful weapon called the ki gun which was strong enough to take down these powerful monsters (The sayajins). The gun would gather ki and energy from it's surroundings and develop a special ki ball that the handler would fire. It could also gather ki from the saiyajins as well and create an even stronger ki blast. The brilliant scientist also created speacial glasses that can detect the what the enemy would do to you before you he actually did it. After to years of struggling to survive, the humans had won at the Battle of the Russian sector, The bloodiest battle of the Earth war. Pride hurt, the saiyajins shipped their butts back to Vegetasie and earth had remained their own planet. But this didn't stop the saiyajns from purging other planets, for the next few hundred years they took over almost the whole universe.   
  
Then suddenly, another empire had formed right underneath their noses. The cold empire had stole away the 2 sector from the saiyajins. With King cold and his son's in charge of the empire, the saiyajins were expose to a new, harmful enemy. One by one planets were stolen from them and the Vegetasien empire had become smaller. Now what were these Saiyajins to do. The other 2 kings of Vegetasie couldn't do nothing to stop this. so the third king (The one in the story) did the one thing that might save them. He had planned to ally with earth and defeat the cold empire.  
  
NOW ON TO CHAPTER 1 ! 


	2. Chapter 1 before the trip to earth

Hello little boys and girls. I'm Obi chan and i just wanted to say that this is my first ficcy ever! ^_^ I've worked very very hard on it though i havent completed it, i've managed to come up with a few chapters. Enjoy!  
  
Vegeta: Hmmph...Like its any good.  
  
Don't MAKE me beat you up again!  
  
Vegeta: GGRR!  
  
**************************************  
  
Disclaimer: ...*Mumbles* ...It....seems that i don't own Dragonball Z, Though i wish i could, i cannot. And...it sucks...i'm not making ANY money off of it (I'm broke). But i would like to own a certain purple haired saiyanjin *Giggles* But i do own a few of the characters in this story because i made them up. MINE!  
'' thought  
~~ Speaking through mind  
******************Chapter 1*************  
  
Kakarrot took a sip from his mug. He was in a bar with...his brothers, Radditz and Turlus. They took him out to celebrate their going away mission to earth with the prince to make a treaty with the prince of earth. Kakarrot had been promoted to elite soldier and was one of the strongest saiyajins alive (Well, it's true).  
  
"So, OUR little brother has finally become a man. Now all he has to do is lose his virginity" shouted Turlus.All of the other saiyajins laughed. "Go to hell!" Snarled Kakarrot. "Now thats no way to speak to your dear twin brother. We're both family here." Smirked Turlus. "I'd rather be dead than be related to you" Said Kakarrot camly, taking another sip from his mug. "Why you_"  
  
"Turlus, leave him alone. It's his day. he's just become an elite and all your gonna do is tease him? besides, I'm sure he'll find a suitable mate to bond with. Hey, how about Analya...you know how much she desires you. and she's willing to mate with you...if you don't want her...i'll take her." asked an amused Radditz. Turlus just rolled his eyes at him and looked back at Kakarrot. "All you two ever think about is getting laid"  
Radditz and Turlus only snorted.  
  
Turlus then brung his lips close to Kakarrots ear and said, "Hey kakarrot, i hear the earth females are very pretty, I wouldn't mind taking a few for myself." He brung his lips closer so that only kakarrot and Radditz could hear. "I bet they have plenty of cute little earth males to go around for you as well" Kakarrot pushed his twin brother to the floor in anger. Turlus went down laughing. Radditz tried his best not to laugh "okay, thats enough Turlus" Said Radditz, holding back a laugh.  
" Ha ha...Ka-kakarrot...y-you ha ha should see the look on your face. Oh no he's turning red! HA HA!"  
  
"Shut up before I_"  
  
"What is going on here? Turlus get off the floor" ordered a furious Bardock.  
"Nothing father. Radditz and I were just fooling around with Kakarrot"   
"Turlus, you know better than to tease your own brother, Atha!(Saiyajin moon goddess. I made it up) havent I taught you anything boy?"  
Turlus couldn't force out any words. He crippled under his father's stare. The other two sons, remained silent, not daring to bud in for fear of bieng beaten by Bardock.  
"ANSWER ME!"   
All of the other Saiyajins in the bar looked at the father and his three sons. A few were supressing giggles.  
After a few minutes of silence and public humiliation, Bardock broke the silence.  
"Get out of my sight. Kakarrot, you stay i need to talk to you"  
The two frightened older brothers, scurried out the door like two rats trying to escape the hot deadly flames of a fire. Bardock sat down at the bar and Kakarrot followed. Bardock ordered them both a drink and looked at his son filled with pride. He had always been proud of his son, though he had never showed it, and he always knew very well that his dead mate would have been proud as well.  
  
" So...My son has become an elite. We'll be going to earth tomorrow, so it's best you get some rest. You'd want to be wide and awake.  
  
Bardock could still tell that his son was angry about what Turlus had said. "Don't let Turlus get to you. You are more Mature and stronger than he'll ever be."  
  
Kakarrot smiled a little.  
  
"By the way, son. You're 17 now aren't you? The mating season will be coming up in 3 monthes now. Have you picked your mate yet?"  
  
"No father. I haven't decided yet. I don't think I want to. i'd rather be off training."  
  
" You will pick a mate or else I will arrange a marriage with Analya. She's quite strong for a female and she'll provide good young."  
  
"ANALYA!! Why must I bond with her? I do not want her. Instead let me pick my own mate" Kakarrot yelled angrily.  
All the other Saiyajins looked at him.  
  
" Good. But want you to pick a strong mate, and I don't want you to get associated with those weak human females. The law deos not allowed bonding outside the species, and niether do I." Bardock said sternly.  
  
"Fine with me" said Kakarrot, still furious. At least he had a choice. "By the way, why are we joining forces with earth?"  
  
" We need their technology. They say that earth has the best technology in this part of the universe, and we need to persaude them to join us in the war. It won't be easy, since what we tried to do to them, they might not be all that friendly this time. But o there is also another reason. Our scientist have recently found out that human biengs are too, primates, like us. Because of this they've found out that human and saiyajin DNA are very compatible, and could make a powerful hybrid. This is what we need to defeat the cold empire. This of course will be very difficult because humans don't believe in forcing a female to inter-species with another male from a diferent species."  
  
"I thaught you said it was against the law of Vegetasie for us to bond with another outside our species."  
  
"I know it is and the king knows it, but these are hard times. When you are bonded your offspring are much more stronger, King Vegeta bended the law a little to allow only ten of our chosen candidates to bond out of their race...what time is it.Oh, we should get going to bed. Let's go."  
  
"Yes father"  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
Prince Vegeta walked proudly down the hall, His head raised up high, cape lashing behind him. His tail resting around his waist. Nappa, his body gaurd, towering over behind him. He didn't need Nappa for a body gaurd, for he was the strongest body saiyajin alive. Of course, that's his belief.  
  
Vegeta was short for his age. He wasn't as tall as he would of like to be, but that was his curse. He had spiky, black hair, which stood up like a flame, he looked exactly like his father,much too his despise, except that he didn't have a moustache and his hair was darker. The prince had cold, angry eyes and he always wore a frown.  
  
Prince Vegeta stopped at a huge, solid, gold door, which was encrusted with the royal emblem of Vegetasie, the home of the saiyajins. With no effort, he pushed open the gaint doors and walked inside, Nappa following by his heels.  
  
There in the beautifully furnishe, gold room, sat three thrones. the throne on the left was made of gold, like the other ones. On the seat was a royal blue cushion. The one to the right was a little bigger and on that seat sat the queen of Vegetasia, Salia. The third and last throne was the biggest of all thrones and the most beautiful. On it encrusted in silver was the emblem of Vegetasia, and who else would sit on that throne but the King of Vegetasie himself? On each side of the big room stood Vegetasie's Politician's, senators and scientist.   
  
Prince Vegeta walked up the stairs and bowed down to his father. He got up and sat down at his throne.  
  
"So, you're finally here, brat" said the King Vegeta, rather boredly.  
  
"I don't need to be at your ridiculous councils. I've got far more better things to do, like achieving the level of supersaiyajin" the prince retorted.  
  
"Don't use that tone with me, boy. You keep it up and i will show you what it feels like to get your tail ripped out of your ass" the king hissed.  
  
" Honey, go easy on the boy. He's your son" replied Salia with a deep, yet feminine voice. Salia was very beautiful. She had long, Beautiful, spiky but not that spiky, black hair that reached down to her waist. She was very well muscled, but not unattractively so. Her eyes were dark brown and almond shaped, and they were very seductive, She was the strongest Saiyajin female on Vegetasie.  
  
The king decided to listen to his mate and ordered his royal advisor to continue.  
  
" We have made contact with prince Terrance of earth and he has made the arrangments for our coming. He has prepared the rooms for our bedchambers and he set the date of the treaty in two months at his palace."  
  
"Where is the king of Earth?" shouldn't he be the one taking care of the arrangments and his planet?" asked king Vegeta, thinking the Earths king was but a lazy, no good weakling.  
  
" Their King is dead. He died 2 weeks ago of natural cause, so the prince is taking ove. He is going to be crowned in one week and he has invited you to the ceremony." The king just yawned.  
  
"What did the prince say about our plans to inter-species?" asked the king.  
  
"He's not happy about it. But he say's he will participate with the plan as long as the human females are fine with it. Any questions i may answer for you, your highness?" asked the advisor, bowing to his leader.  
  
" No, be off"  
********************************************  
  
The young saiyajin looked out of his window. He stared at it for a long time, deep in his thoughts. Everything was happening so fast for him. One day he's three years old, learning how to throw a punch and do a high, back-front snap kick, and the next day he is an elite. one of the strongest saiyajins alive. he wasn't sorrowful about THESE things, but he had been pondering on the empty space in his heart. he didn't know why this was happening to him. Maybe he was just hungry. Maybe he was just tired. Maybe...he was just lonely.   
  
Kakarrot sighed, a tear rolling down his cheek. Food would not close up the hole in his heart. The saiyajin got off the window sill slumped over to his bed and crawled under his sheets. He moved around under the covers for a few hours, and finally fallen into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ha ha! what did you think? Don't forget to review. I want to here them. i'll probably put the next few chapters within a month, maybe even less. But REVIEW! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 2 Feeling like somethings missin...

YAY! Chapter 2! Reviews please! But anyhoo, here it is. enjoy!  
  
Vegeta: Ridiculous girl.  
  
Vegeta, nobody asked you to be here, did they? no, I didn't think so. So why did you come here?  
  
Vegeta:...well...i...um...  
  
*Gasp* You didn't to come and take ALL the attention from me did you? If you did i'll kick your butt, baka! why? is Bulma ignoring you?  
  
Vegeta: GGGR!...Hmmph  
  
Men....  
  
  
**************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ blah blah blah, but I do own some of the characters in this story, like Prince Terrence, Vegetasie's royal advisor, Lee Lu (A character that comes later in the story)...and some others that I don't know about yet, but will write about...Ya...thats right. I own something...Ha HA! but unfortunatly i can't make any money off it.  
  
Prince Terrence: What?! Does this mean I wont get anything out of this cheesy little story you made?  
  
Lee Lu: This is just great! i'm not even in the story yet and i know i'm not getting paid!  
  
You would never get paid ANYWAY! I made you! I am your master! I can as easily destroy you!  
  
Vegeta: But what about us Dbz characters?   
  
Um.....  
  
*********************Chapter2***********************  
  
Chi-Chi looked out of her window. The saiyajins were coming to earth tomorrow to make the treaty and she had to be there. Chi chi was 16 and was the daughter of a noblemen by the name of Ox King; she was best friends with the prince and princess. Chi-Chi was a very bright girl and a warrior. Her mother, who was an Amazon, had fallen in love with the Ox King. Her name was Hippo, and she had left her tribe to be with the man she loved and live a long, happy life with him. Hippo gave birth to a little girl who she had named Chi-Chi and then died shortly after. Chi-Chi grew up and would go to the Amazon village to train with her sisters. She loved going to visit her sister's. She always felt at home. But apart from that she lived a normal life with her father and went to school where she met her now best friend Princess Bulma.  
  
' Oh, this is just great', she thought with a frown. It was summer and she could go training and shopping. But no. She had to go meet the aliens. She hated the Saiyajins. She thought they were nothing but a bunch of horny savages. She couldn't Believe that the prince would open the doors to earth and welcome them with arms wide open, and after what those CREATURES tried to take over earth, killing innocent people and raping the females. She just didn't feel comfortable around them.  
  
"Well, i think i'll get ready for bed.'  
  
Chi-Chi, already in her nightgown, slipped into her warm, comfy bed where she would have good dreams and fall asleep...but for some reason she had trouble going to sleep that night.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
A tall green alien walked down the white halls of the spaceship. His green hair was tied into a braid. his arms were to his side and he had stopped in front of a round, portal door. Like magic, the door opened and The green alien stepped inside the room.   
  
At the other end sat another alien.   
"Zarbon, it's a pleasure to see you again, have you brought good news?" asked the alpha alien.  
"My dear king Cold. i have brought news" Zarbon replied, bowing down to his superior. " The saiyajins are going to ally themselves with the humans."  
"Really?...Why?" said King cold with interest.  
"I'm not really sure why, but i have heard that it has something to do with breeding a more powerful bieng. A hybrid."  
" ...*smirk* Sooo, The saiyajins have sunk beneath their level and have asked a bunch of weakling to help them in the war. That fool, Vegeta (Senior) is so desperate to keep his empire from burning to the ground. Hmph, how pitiful. Any other news?" Asked The alien with a triumphant smile.  
" Yes, your son, lord Freeza will be arriving in two weeks from his mission." Zarbon said, bowing once again.  
"Ah, yes. That had almost slipped out of my mind. It will be good to see my son again. We have so much to catch up to. You are dismissed from your duties for the day Zarbon. Go relax and visit the harem for a good lay. you look like you need it.  
"Thank you, my lord." Zarbon bowed gratefully and headed out of the room.  
****************************************  
  
A young man layed on the floor. He was about 18, with beautiful, silver blond hair and blue torquoise eyes. His face was like the face of a boy, but with a sense of muturity and nobility. He was a muscular man, but not too muscular. He was looking up at the ceiling, staring into outer space, his hands resting on his chest. He was deep in thought. In one week he will be king of earth and all of her lands and waters. Soon he would have to find a suitable mate. ' A mate. I don't think I'm ready to make a commitment." His father was dead. He was to become king...but...why him? Out of all the people on earth why was he chosen for such an important responsibility? Prince Terrence kept staring at the ceiling. He was looking at a magnificent picture of an angel that had been created five hundred years ago. Her wings were outstretched, long, black hair braided and resting on her shoulder. Her dark brown skinned shined a healthy glow. Terrence like to think of the angel looking down at him from heaven. That was what gave him his confidence. He remembered when he was but a child, scared and frightened of the thunder that would roar fiercly through the night, he would come here and lay beneath the beautiful angel, falling right asleep. His sensei and royal advisor, Piccolo would find him sleeping on the floor peacefully and would pick him up and carry him to his room.  
  
Piccolo walked into the great hall to find his prince lying on the floor.  
'There he goes again'  
  
Piccolo was a Namek who had befriended Terrence and bulma's father. He has served in this castle for 20 years and loves his job.  
  
"Are you finished taking a nap, my highness? You do have a bedchamber and it's more comfortable in there, I assure you" Piccolo joked.  
  
Terrence smiled a little and beckoned Piccolo with his hand to come and join him on the floor. Piccolo hesitated, but swallowed his pride and laid itself on the floor beside Terrence.  
  
There was a few minutes of where none of them had not said a word to each other, and then Terrence broke the the silence. " This has all gone by so fast. Who would of thought that i would be king of earth so soon. I don't think i'll ever be ready for this, piccolo. All i ever wanted was a normal life. To go shopping. Hang out with friends, break the laws of earth every once and awhile. Hang out with girls and sleep around (Piccolo rolls eyes). Do you know that i'm still a virgin? I mean come on i'm like, 18 and i haven't got some booty yet and i'm feeling really kinky these days. ALL I want is to get laid. My Kami, i've been recieving wet dreams since I was like 13! Why cant I_"  
"Terrence! Grow up and get out of my sight, I don't care about you humans and your need for sexual stimulation. Go get ready for the Saiyajins arrival. and you'll do fine as King, just go!" Piccolo shouted. He didn't tolerate the boy's nonsence for bieng a a guy and having needs, he just wanted him to get ready for some stupid meetings with the saiyajins. He knew that the prince didn't want to become king, but also knew that he would be a great king...despite his childlike behaviour.  
*********************************************  
  
Back on Vegetasie...  
  
Kakarrot looked around him. In front of him was a ship that would be taking the saiyajins to earth. His father was ten feet to the left of him, speaking to the king. His brother's Radditz and Turlus were talking with their friends.   
  
'Probably talking about females.'  
  
Kakarrot just sat there on the bench, not doing much, not thinking much (No suprise there), Not really doing anything, but converting oxygen into carbon monoxide.   
  
The Crowned Prince of Vegetasie walked toward him and stood next to him, to proud to sit next to some low class Saiyajin. Kakarrot quickly got up and bowed down to his prince, not getting back up until the prince gave him permission to.  
  
"Are you one of the Candidates?" asked the prince, scrunching up his nose at Kakarot.  
  
" Well...um...Ha, no." replied Kakarrot, wearing his famous goofy grin. The prince just rolled his eyes. 'Stupid thried class baka. Shouldn't have ever become an elite.'  
  
"We will be boarding the ship to earth in ten minutes." Said the Loud speaker.  
  
"Kakarrot, let's go!"  
  
Kakarrot scrambles to his feet, pays his respects to Prince Vegeta and heads towards Bardock.  
  
The prince joins his father and they both head to the ship. Soon enough everybody is on the ship and the ship takes off headed for earth.  
  
******************************************  
  
YAY! Chapter 2 done. Please Review! Ha ha.  
  
Vegeta: What about....My money?  
  
You'll get it! yeesh. It looks like i'm in a tight spot you guys, but i will be coming up will be coming up with chapter 3 soon.^_^ 


	4. Chapter 3 arrival I think you're beauti...

Yay! Finally third chapter! Pleaze review. I want reviews. I love.Reviews. **************************************** Disclaimer: *Gets on stage and stands behind the podium. Looks around at all of the readers and clears throat* Ahem. I would like to say a few words concerning ownership of DBZ. Blah, blah, blah.Blah, blah.Blah.Blah.*Audience stand on the edge of their seats for Obi's final note* ....That is all. *Crowd goes wild. Signs are held up for the speaker to see, saying "We Luv u, Obi Chan. Obi Chan gets off stage. She makes her way into her room, turns on the computer and begins to type. * *****************************************  
  
Outside the beautiful marble palace, surrounded and protected by the beautiful cedar forest, the Earthlings wait for their guest arrival. Outside are Prince Terrence and Princess Bulma, Chi-Chi and her father the Ox king, All the noblemen and women who have traveled from all around the earth for this event, and last but not least, Sir Piccolo. They all stand in front of the royal castle.  
  
It has been an hour so far, and many of the earthlings are losing their patience.  
  
Princess Bulma has her arms folded and is quite angry. She thinks to herself '(Sigh).uh.I'm so bored. I could be doing better things than this, like going shopping and buying those nice 6 in red stiletto's I've been eyeing for a while.Yah.and why not buy a nice little red dress, with spaghetti straps. And of course a nice 24 carrot, gold, diamond necklace would go very well with the whole ensemble..........Kami! WHERE ARE THESE PEOPLE? Do they have to take so long.Hmm? I wonder if any of them are cute. What am I thinking? I don't like them, they probably aren't, and if so, they are all probably full of themselves.'  
  
Terrence looks at his sister, who seems to be in total oblivion. He is then tempted to smack Bulma in the back of the head.He does it. Bulma finally snaps back into the real world and turns to Terrence, angrily who has seemed to end up on the floor laughing his head off. She is really pissed.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU JACK ASS!? YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY!?" Shouted a red face bulma to her immature brother, Terrence. Everyone starts laughing at the event. "Who the hell are you laughing at?" she yells over the fit of contagious giggles. Piccolo just rolls its eyes.  
  
"Quiet!!!!!! Terrence get off the floor. Everyone stop laughing. They are coming". Shouted piccolo.  
  
Suddenly the wind started to blow, fiercely. The cedar trees shake violently. All the sudden a huge ship appeared in the sky and was coming closer to the Earth. It lands. Every body outside the ship stares at it waiting for the people to come out.  
  
The ships door opens and out comes the king of Vegetasie, his mate walking by his side. Prince Vegeta followed by Nappa. Vegetasie's royal advisor. Bardock, followed by his 3 sons; Radditz, Turlus and Kakarrot. Next, comes the ten candidates, a girl about 16, and a few other saiyajins.  
  
Prince Terrence approaches the king, Piccolo by his side.  
  
" Welcome to planet Earth. I am Prince Terrence and this is my Royal advisor, Piccolo. Over there is the Princess Bulma. Ox king and his daughter, Chi-chi, and my noble men."  
  
" I am King Vegeta and this is Salia, my mate, and this is Prince Vegeta, my son, Heir to the throne of Vegetasie. I am very grateful to be here."  
  
Piccolo then takes a step forward. " The treaty will be held tomorrow at noon. Right now we will show you your sleeping quarters and give you a tour around the palace. Is there anything I can get you?"  
  
King Vegeta just looked around, and answered, "No".  
  
*********************************************  
  
The tour was wasn't very enjoyable to most of the group. Everybody was very uncomfortable around each other. Each person threw odd looks at one another. All the saiyajin males were eying the uneasy, human females. Many of the noble women had removed themselves from the saiyajins lusting eyes and enfolded themselves under their husbands protecting arms. The single noble women scurried off near the front, away from saiyajin sight. Chi-Chi was especially uncomfortable and angry because some of the Saiyajin males were checking her out. She gave them all disgusted looks and they returned the favor after they saw that she wasn't interested in any of them. Vegeta and Bulma exchanged curious looks at one another, turning their head when the other looked back at them. Kakarrot couldn't help but gaze at Chi-Chi. She was so beautiful. Not as beautiful as the Earth princess, but she had something that the Earth princess didn't have. She had a different kind of beauty within her. Her beautiful, well-built muscles, which any man could clearly see through her gown, showed every inch of her shape. Those black eyes, gleaming like the dark, night sky. Those beautiful black pools, which showed her strength, and Her Raven, black hair, which is tossed and pulled by the sweet, cedar wind, uncovers only her true beauty. She is a warrior.  
  
Bardock glanced at his youngest son. To his surprise, he found Kakarrot staring at the beautiful Raven-haired beauty. He gave him a hard nudge in the ribs to snap his son out of his daydream. ~Remember what I have told you~ Bardock said telepathically to Kakarrot. ~ It's not what it look's like~ Explained Kakarrot. ~I bet you 100 in currency that it is~ Smirked Turlus.  
  
~TURLUS! You stupid boy. What have I told you about eavesdropping on other people conversations~ Asked a furious Bardock (Telepathically). ~Uh. Sorry! ~ And Turlus stays out of the conversation.  
  
Chi-Chi couldn't help but notice one of the saiyajin's that was staring at her. He was tall and had black hair (Like all saiyanjin's) that stuck out everywhere. He was very built like the others and his tail was resting around his waist. The one next to him looked just like him but had a star shaped scar on his face and was darker (Bardock). 'They're probably related'. Chi-Chi couldn't help but look at the tall, handsome saiyanjin. She made small glances at him when they were walking. Kakarrot become aware of this and kept looking at her. They both peeked over at each other, but making sure that none of the other's saw them. Chi-Chi then took another look at the Saiyajin and at that moment they made eye contact with each other. They only kept their eyes locked for a few seconds until Kakarrot, made a big goofy grin, which made Chi-Chi break eye contact with him, turning away smiling. Chi-Chi couldn't help but snicker, which grabbed Bulma's attention, causing her to turn around to see what Chi-Chi was doing, which gave Prince Vegeta a Chance to get a full glimpse of the lovely Bulma. Bulma turns her head to Vegeta, who turns his head away, blushing.  
  
Turns her head back to Chi-Chi. " Hey Chi-Chi, You staring at that Tall Saiyajin over there." "No!" Bulma smirks. "What?" "Aaww, come on Chi-Chi. I know you were gazing at him. Don't lie to me." " I don't get associated with these people." " Oh Really? Can I get that on paper?" " Shut up!" Chi- Chi shoves the laughing Bulma. "You like him." She whispers. "No. I.don't," she says sternly. "Bulma laughs aloud, making Chi-Chi blush.  
  
Prince Terrence looks over at the laughing Bulma. All the Saiyajin's stare at her.  
  
"Prince Terrence, May I ask, what is wrong with your princess?" Asked the King Vegeta. "Uh.ya. My doctors have told me that she is mentally unstable and has continuous episodes of PMS. You're very lucky she's calm today. Yesterday, she went on a rampage around the castle and ate all of the toilet paper. We had to strap her down in her bedchambers.. She used howl at the moon at night, and make sheep noises, but now we sedate her. But you don't have to worry about her. She's actually a very nice person, _OW!" Yelled Terrence as he was nudged hard in the ribs by Piccolo. The king just looked at him. ' These humans are freaks'  
  
******************************************** "I don't see anything wrong with them, dear. I actually find them rather funny" Salia said. "Please! The Princess is psychotic and that Prince.You call that a prince?" Yelled the king. The royal couples were in their royal bedchambers. The king was throwing a fit and already having second thoughts about colliding with the forces of earth. He thought the Princess was crazy and the King-to-be was nothing but a joke.  
  
"Stupid, pathetic creatures! The sooner we destroy the cold empire, the sooner we can attack earth and enslave those weakling humans and their prince.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Kakarrot and his family were inside their chambers. Radditz and Turlus were in the corner, talking excitedly about the females of earth. Bardock was doing push ups on his index fingers. Kakarrot stood sitting on his bed. He couldn't stop thinking of the raven-haired beauty. He wanted to see more of her. To feel her soft, warm body in his arms. "What's little brother thinking about now?" Asked a nosey Turlus. "None of your business." Retorted Kakarrot. "I bet you're thinking about that black-haired female that was walking down the hall with the Prince and princess" Radditz exclaimed in a singing tone, which made him look an idiot. Bardock stopped what he was doing and looked at Kakarrot. He looked shocked, but then a scowl reappeared on his scarred face. He got up from the floor standing up high and looked down at his youngest son. "You DO remember what I said about earth females, don't you?" "Of course", said Kakarrot. Radditz and Turlus snickered in the back. Bardock turned around and headed for the showers. Kakarrot breathe a sigh of relief. Radditz sat himself down beside his young brother. Kakarrot turns his head and looks at him. "What do you want?" Kakarrot says, gloomily. "You like her, don't you?" said a smirking Radditz. Kakarrot turns away. "You know.if you needed any advice.I'm here for you" ".Thanks" kakarrot said, gratefully. "Thanks for understanding." ".. No problem"  
  
Radditz may seem like a perverted jerk at times, but that didn't mean that he didn't care for his brothers. Radditz was always more nicer and understanding. He always showed his brother that he cared for him, helped him out in work, he always gave him advice and was always there to dunk his head into a bucket of ice cold water for a good laugh. Radditz was just your typical, everyday brother and as much as Kakarrot hated him, he was grateful to have him.  
  
"I wanna see her again, Radditz. I just gotta see her" "Then find her, I'm sure she's hanging around in the castle some where" "Ya, but where do I start?" "Try outside. She probably has a window in her room. Try peeking inside one of them and see if she's there." " Hmm.. Not a bad idea. I think I'll do just that." ************************************************* Chi-Chi stood outside, looking out into the open land. She leaned against the balcony, almost naked except for a pair of boxers, she had on. Her fists were bandaged up. She had been doing a little training. The cool, crisp air caressed her soft skin. She breathed in the cedar air. She never really liked the restriction of clothes against her body. She felt bounded by them. They made her skin itchy. She didn't care about what people would think of her if they had saw her up their with hardly any clothing. The castle was too way high up. People down below her couldn't see her startling nakedness.  
  
She had been thinking of the saiyajin that she had made eye contact with. He kept on popping into her head, refusing to leave her mind. She quickly tried to lock away his image deep inside her head where he could never be discovered, but he just kept finding his way back up to the surface. 'Why do I keep thinking about him?' she pondered. What was it about this beast that had fascinated her so? She could quickly tell that he was not like his other kind, but someone more different. She became frightened. "Do I like him?" She shuddered at the thought. She didn't want to fall in love with this beautiful creature that had descended from the sky and into her life. She did not want to fall for a saiyajin. She feared it.  
  
She attempted once again to push him out of her head, but had not succeeded it. 'Maybe it's just a phase I'm going through.' She turned around heading for her dresser when she turned around to a loud thump behind her. "WHAT TH_!?" *********************************************************************  
  
Kakarrot flew around the castle, searching in every window for the one he desired. With no luck he managed to look into a few awkward moments when he saw some things that he wasn't suppose to see, one of those moments were when he looked into a window only to find, two humans getting it on. He wasn't freaked out by sex, it was just the way the humans positioned themselves during the intercourse that really got him. Instead of the usual missionary position, the two sex-crazed primates had intertwined themselves into a kind of pretzel shaped form. Both were panting unevenly and exhaustedly. Kakarrot glanced over to the bedside table where on it laid a book called "The Kamisutra; a variety of positions for you and your partner to attempt. Volume 2." While Kakarrot studied the thick, paperback book, the flushed female, entangled with her partner, opened her eyes to see, a dumbfounded, young boy with hair that stuck out everywhere peeking into the room. Her eyes widened and she let out a hoarse scream making Kakarrot cringe and cover his sensitive ears. " Oh, I am so good," said her partner, thinking that she had just reached her climax and that he was a GOD in bed. "NO, There's someone by the window, watching us!" she screamed. Kakarrot quickly flew away from the commotion, leaving the two lovers dumbfounded at who it was that had been spying on them. He retreated on top of the castle roof, his ears still ringing from the woman's piercing scream. He stood still and quit for a few minutes, making sure that no one had seen or heard him and then chuckled and fell back. It was the most humorous and fascinating thing he had ever seen. He was sure to tell Radditz about it. He never realized how innovative you could be with sex. He looked at the sky imagining him and Chi-Chi in the same position that he had saw the two humans in. Her eyes closed. Her deep-soft panting getting louder, growing into moans as she reached her climax. He felt his member go hard. The thought of her always did that to him.  
  
Kakarrot quickly brushed away the image and set out once again for her. He searched a few more minutes when he had spotted a familiar looking figure. It was she. The Raven-haired beauty. She was as extravagant as ever and she was also NAKED. Kakarrot stood next to the castle wall, staring at her with eyes as wide as circles. His panting had become slow and deep. He contained himself from speeding towards her and tackling her to the ground, making blissful, passionate love to her. He stared hungrily at her wanting to feel her against him.  
  
He watched her until she turned around, retreating into her room. He felt disappointed. He didn't want her to go so soon. He had to see more of her. He flew to her balcony and landed with a thump. She became startled and turned around, fist up in the air and ready to attack the intruder. "WHAT TH_!?" She jumped back into fighting stance. "No, wait. Please? I'm not trying t_" "SOMEBODY! GAURDS! THERE'S AN INTR_ mmphh!" Kakarrot launched himself at Chi-Chi and had grabbed a hold of her; one arm around her waist and his free hand wrapped itself around her mouth. She began to cry. She couldn't get free of him. He was too strong. 'Oh Kami! He's gonna rape me!' Chi-Chi struggled some more, trying to break free from the saiyajins indestructible grip. "Listen! I won't hurt you! I'm not that kind of guy." Kakarrot explained. Chi-Chi stopped struggling and looked at him, eyes filled with a hate and disgust. Kakarrot shifted uneasily. "I'm not gonna rape you. Ok?" The scared, angry, black-haired female nods her head. " If I remove my hand will you scream?" Chi-Chi shakes her head. Kakarrot removes his hand from her mouth and let's go of her. She runs to her bed, grabbing the bedsheets and covers her nakedness. "I know that this seems strange that I come here and." "Get out!" Chi-Chi says quickly. " W-what?" Kakarrot asked a little confused. "You heard me. GET OUT! Get out of here, before I call the guards." She warned. "I-I'm sorry" Kakarrot stuttered. Get OUT!" Chi-Chi grabs the thing nearest to her, which is a crystal-glass vase, and throws it at an unrehearsed Kakarrot. The glass hits his face and shatters, the pieces falling to the floor. Kakarrot screams, a bit of crystal got into his eye (Not directly IN his eye. You know how when you get a tiny little hair follicle in your, eye and it bugs the hell out of you? That's what I meant, for people who are feeling a bit nauseous) "Ahh! My eye" He yells, holding his eyes. "Serves you right!" She shouts, pelting more objects at poor Kakarrot. "Take that and .that!" Kakarrot successfully dodges all of them, except the last one that hit's him dead on the crotch. "OOOOOooooOOOOooooHHHHHhhhhh.mommy." The wounded saiyajin falls to his knees, clutching his wounded member. (I'm so bad) " You.hurt me." He forced himself to say, finding it hard to speak. " Ha! Serve's you right!" Chi-Chi said, standing over the defeated Saiyajin, a look of triumph plastered on her face. "A-are you.always this grumpy, or do you have your period?" retorted Kakarrot, making Chi-Chi flush pink with fury. "How dare you come here and think that you're welcomed. Don't you have any common sense?" She retorted back, "Don't you have any self-control?" Kakarrot smirk. Chi-Chi smacked him. Kakarrot fell to the floor holding his cheek. The slap didn't hurt; he was enjoying the little conflict. He loved to see her fiery spirit take action. The saiyajin glared at Chi-Chi. He stood up towering over her, not breaking his eye contact with her. Chi-Chi began to feel unsure of what exactly he was about to do, But as much as her emotions fought to get out of her, she kept a solid stern face. She wanted him. To be in his arms. Run her fingers across his hair. But she wasn't sure of what he wanted of her. They both looked like each other for like what had seemed like eternity. They gazed into each other's eyes. "Why did you come here?' Chi-Chi asked, breaking the thunderous silence that had settled itself within Chi-Chi's chamber walls. " Because when I first saw you in the hall, I saw an angel. You are so beautiful." Chi-Chi became stunned. She never had a guy tell her that she was beautiful, except her father and Prince Terrence, but that was when she asked him if he thought she was pretty. " I had to see you again," He said taking a step closer so that their bodies barely touched. They could feel each other's body heat, they could share each other's emotions, like they had become one. "You hardly know me." "But I want to get to know you" He said fervently. Chi-Chi smiled. "What's your name?" Kakarrot asked. "I'm not gonna tell you" Chi-Chi whispered, smiling. " Heh heh, why not?" "Because I don't feel like it" Chi-Chi laughed. She couldn't believe it. She was flirting with a man who she felt so strongly for her, told her she was beautiful. " I'll tell you tomorrow morning in the great hall, for breakfast." Chi-Chi told him. "Will you sit next to me?" Kakarrot asked. She looked away blushing. She nodded her head still turned away. 'Ugh.I feel like a little schoolgirl. Why am I blushing so much?' " You should go now, your friends will be wondering where you are." "Can I get a kiss first?" "I don't know, Can you?" Kakarrot smirks "May I receive a kiss?"  
  
"Can later be now" Chi-Chi laughs and nudges Kakarrot. Kakarrot becomes confused and is not sure if Chi-Chi is laughing at him. "Did I do something wrong" "No you just made me sad, silly" Kakarrot smiles a goofy grin. " You better go" "Ok"  
  
Chi-Chi watches Kakarrot fly out into the sky; she waves to him and heads to her bed. She climbs in gleefully, thinking about her handsome young prince. She closes her eyes and falls soundly to sleep, dreaming about The stunning, tall saiyajin. No bad dreams, no trouble. She doesn't feel alone. *******************************************  
  
Kakarrot flew through the air, his happiness taking over him. She actually likes him and tomorrow, she was going to sit next to him They were going to have nice breakfast with all the yummy food. Kakarrots mouth began to water at the thought of food. Food. So delicious. So.so.Kakarrot couldn't find any words for it, but the way he felt about food was the way he felt about Chi-Chi. Kakarrot flew to the side of a window and peeked inside. The woman and man weren't there. He flew into the room and landed on the floor with a soft tap. He looked around the room, making sure no one was there. Then he searched for a ki. No ki. The two lovebirds were gone. The room smelled of sex, sweat and bodily fluids. Kakarrot scrunched up his nose and his eyes wandered to the bedside table where the book lay. Kakarrot walked over to the table and snatched the book from on top of the table. He then scurried out of the room and into the sky, heading back to his room. He was gonna study the Kamisutra from left to right, right to left, up and down, diagonal, up the Ying and down the yang. He was gonna be ready when their time came.  
  
****************************************************** Woo! I'm done with the third chapter. Finally! Oh and one more thing. Lee Loo is not going to be in my story. I'm kicking her in the in the butt, and dropping her on her rump in the cold, rainy weather.  
  
Lee Loo_- What? You can't just throw me out of this story!  
  
Uh.You were never in the this story to began with. And besides.I own you. I can do whatever I want with you. That includes throwing you out of my story.  
  
Lee Loo: B****!!!  
  
Oh ! so you wanna play. I'll play.  
  
*Starts typing* Lee Loo suddenly gets turned into a coffee mug  
  
Lee Loo- *Turns into a coffee mug*  
  
Ha HAAA!!!!  
  
Pleaze review 


	5. Chapter 4 Feelings, regret, lost hope

Here is chapter 4 for those who have been waiting for it. Thank you for you reviews and on with the story ***************************************************  
  
  
  
"Okay Chi-Chi, spill it. What are you smiling about, because I know that you are smiling about something and I wanna know." Demanded a nosey Bulma. Chi-Chi blushed, a flaming pink. Both females were walking to meet their guest to breakfast. Chi-Chi couldn't stop smiling. She had met the most wonderful man. "Come on Chi. You know I'm gonna find out sooner or later so you might as well tell me." Said Bulma. "Well, I don't know" Said Chi-Chi, enjoying the look of torture in her friends face. "Chi-Chi!!!!!" Bulma shouted, oblivious to the fact that there were two other ladies behind her. Bulma noticed the two and looked back at the two females, who had scurried off and turned a bright tomato color.  
  
'How embarrassing' thought Bulma.  
  
"Ha ha. Okay, I'll tell you," said Chi-Chi, feeling a little sympathetic for the humiliated Bulma. Bulma anxiously moved in closer to hear her friend's secret. "Well, you know that tall Saiyajin that was walking with us the other day? Well, he came to my bedroom last night and we_"  
  
"Oh my Kami, CHI-CHI!!! You hypocrite! You slept with him?" gasped Bulma.  
  
" No! I'm still a virgin. We just talked but he told me that I was beautiful and.. *sigh* .It's just something about him that makes me feel.I don't know.I can't quite grasp it"  
  
" *Giggle* well, are you two gonna hook up? I mean it obviously seems that you two are madly in love with each other."  
  
"Oh Stop" Blushed Chi-Chi shoving Bulma playfully. Bulma laughed and the two ladies made their way down the hall. *******************************************************  
  
"Stop Fidgeting boy!" Said Bardock, sternly. Turlus stopped moving around in his chair. They waited impatiently for the other guest to arrive. So far all the Saiyajins were there, The Prince and his advisor and a few of the nobles. Kakarrot couldn't stop beaming. He was like a little boy on Christmas day, itching with anticipation to open his Christmas presents. He had saved a seat for Chi-Chi next to him. He waited for her arrival, turning his head whenever he heard someone walk through the great doors. A face of disappointment when the person walking into the massive, marble room wasn't the person he was waiting for. Now HE couldn't stop fidgeting. But that didn't keep him from making a frown. He still wore that ear-to- ear, goofy grin that he always wore whenever he was excited or happy.  
  
Bardock looked at his happy son. "What are you smiling about?" Bardock asked with a deep frown. "Nothing!" Shouted his cheerful son. "Then there's nothing to grin about so wipe that damn smile off your face before I wipe it off for you" He said with eyes as cold as stone. Kakarrots smile disappeared and was replace with an emotionless mask. His father could be such a killjoy (And yes, killjoy is one word) sometimes. He was almost always like this. Kakarrot decided to let it go and continued to be cheerful, yet avoided smiling so not to get scolded by his father.  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma entered the room. Kakarrot turned his head to the heavenly creature standing in the open gateway that lead to heaven. Such a lovely creature with skin so fair and soft, hair so silky, eyes filled with a sudden vivacity it made him weak to his knees. The two ladies walked into the great room and took their seats. Chi-Chi sat in the seat next to Kakarrot. They both smiled at each other, not needing any words to say what they were trying to tell each other. Actions say a lot more than words. By this time Prince Terrence of Earth got up from his seat holding wine glass filled with orange juice in his left hand. Everyone looked at him and he spoke. " We come here today in alliance.Piccolo did I say that right?" " Ughh! Terrence! Just.get on with it" contorted Piccolo, nodding his head in disapproval. Terrence gave a puzzled look, but continued with his speech. "We come here.because of a war (Piccolo sweatdrops) .a very bad war. (Everyone just stares at the at him, hesitant to the reason their here) So.I am not very good with speeches, I should of written it down on paper.I did write it on paper but I can't read my handwriting" Terrence takes out a crumbled up piece of paper, uncrumples it and tries to flatten and smooth it out. The paper is covered in chicken scratch. Everyone sweatdrops. Kakarrot turns to Chi-Chi. " He doesn't really seem all their" said Kakarrot. " He might seem like that but trust me. He's a very intelligent leader. He actually created an ally with the Amazon nations and he's very successful in boosting Earths economy. You're very lucky to have him on your side. He's a genius" Said Chi-Chi with a sense of pride. But Kakarrot remained dubious. Terrence continued, " Let me see if I can read what I wrote. No one could ever read what I was writing, My old teacher, who tutored me and Bulma always said that I could never write neat and she was right, but I improved. I never really liked her. She smelled of vix and cigarette buds and she had all this flab on her arms.It was really gross." "What does a smelly old woman have to do with the fate of our species?" Asked the King Vegeta, who was dumbfounded. He looked a bit frightened.  
  
"Honestly.I have no idea."  
  
Piccolo shook his head in disapproval. Terrence saw this and decided to skip the speech and get right onto the treaty. "You know what, screw the speech, we don't really have enough time hear so lets get on with the treaty." Said Terrence.  
  
"About Time" said King Vegeta. ***************************************  
  
Everyone stood in the main library. Terrence stood behind a desk. A huge piece of parchment lay on the mahogany desktop; a quill lay by its side. People gathered around The Earth Prince and the king of Vegetasie. There was silence before someone spoke. "Before we sign the treaty we need to discuss a few things, King Vegeta. I seem to have a problem with what's being asked for and a few other things," confessed Prince Terrence, not in his usual tone. Kakarrot seemed to notice this. The Prince was usually very loud and perky. But now he spoke more seriously, and had an unusual, stern look in his eye. A look he hadn't seen earlier that day at breakfast. Nor the day before. He looked over to Chi- Chi to see if she noticed this too, but her faced remained apathetic. He looked back to Terrence who by what he comprehended wore a slight glower. "What kind of things do you have a problem with?" asked King Vegeta in deep annoyance. He wasn't very fond of the young mans tone. He was king and should be treated like a king. This boy was merely a prince and a fallible one at that.  
  
" Well I don't mean to be such a spoilsport, but the whole mating saiyajins with humans really wasn't observed closely. I mean by what my scientist have said a human and a saiyajin can create a stronger being and it is a great idea.but you fail to see the problem. You can't just make hybrid warriors. You should know better that there is no technology in ANY of the four corners of the earth that can mix human and Saiyajin DNA and get a stronger, hybrid warrior in. oh lets say short enough time. By the time these super soldiers are prepared to go out and kick Freeza's ass.there wouldn't be any ass kicking to achieve. We would already be defeated."  
  
"Obviously, you haven't researched our species. We have been known to send our children to war and they have been successful in victory!" Vegeta argued slamming his fist on the table.  
  
"And it isn't obscure to see that you haven't studied our species? These hybrids might be stronger but they are not infallible. You forget that they contain human related genes and that humans are not physically equipped. Not only are we a physically weak species but we are also very emotional creatures. I don't think that you'd want saiyajin blood tainted with that of a weaker species." Terrence explained in a resentful tone that even shocked Chi-Chi.  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that!" King Vegeta Shouted  
  
"And how dare you come here and ask for our help" Terrence retorted. The two leaders stared at each other menacingly. Sounds of gasp and complaints filled the air.  
  
" Tell me. Why did you ask for our help? What are you planning to do after the war? What are your intentions for my species and my planet? I know all about you Saiyajins and your past. You won't normally degrade yourself into joining forces with a weaker species."  
  
"What we should be concerned with is the faith of both our plan_"  
  
"Both of our planets?! PLEASE?! Spare me the detail. You knew your planet was doomed a long, long time ago by us. We know that you wouldn't stand a chance. You never change, King Vegeta. You fail to see that this is the end for us and that there is no way out of this. Why are you fighting this war? Why do you want Freeza dead?"  
  
King Vegeta was in a fit of rage. This human try to defy him? Such an undermining species this was. They didn't deserve his help. They all deserved to die by Freezas hand. Their men should be tortured and put into hard labor, more than their fragile bodies could endure. Their children should be tossed into pits of fiery flames, burning an excruciating death. Their smooth skin, melting off of their bodies, melting from the unbearable heat. Their cries and young, hoarse screams useless. And as for their Females. Nothing but whores should be taken and ravaged by Freeza's men like they were intended to be.  
  
" This is ENOUGH! We will then discuss this treaty tomorrow. We will try to set aside our differences, make this work." Piccolo said, putting himself between the two furious leaders.  
  
"Fine!" Said Prince Terrence "GOOD!" Shouted the King. *******************************************************************  
  
Freeza stood looking out into the vast region of space. His tail wagged slowly from side to side. He held a wine glass in his left hand. King Cold sat in a Giant throne behind Freeza.  
  
" Pretty soon the whole universe will be ours.Yes, very soon. WE are the superior race, son. We have the power. That is what makes a race superior. Power! The Saiyajins don't stand a chance against us."  
  
" Yes Father" replied Freeza, a smile forming on his thin lips. ******************************************************************  
  
Chi-Chi stood in the garden with Kakarrot. She was picking flowers to make a bouquet while Kakarrot watched her with curiosity.  
  
" What are you doing?" He asked, his eyes not leaving the flowers in her hand.  
  
"I'm making a bouquet, silly," She laughed.  
  
" Why?" He asked still puzzled. Chi-Chi gave him a look.  
  
"Because its pretty."  
  
"."  
  
'Silly Humans' Thought Kakarrot. He couldn't see how picking up these things could be pretty. " What are you using to make your boukate?"  
  
Chi-Chi looked at him as if he was from another planet and then she remembered he was. "It's Bouquet. Don't you know what flower are?" She asked.  
  
"No, We don't have those weird looking plants on Vegetasie. Just lots of sand and waist-land" He looked at the unfamiliar looking plants called flowers again. They were many different hues. Pink and red and blue. Yellow. They were also different shapes from one another. The blue ones held a tint of violet and had many little petals bunched up into a pear kind of shape. The yellow ones looked like little miniature suns. Such odd plants indeed.  
  
" I think it's stupid. You humans are so silly" He said softly, lying on the green grass.  
  
" GGRR! How dare you insult me and my species. Your species are a bunch of hard headed idiots"  
  
" Why don't you shut up?"  
  
"Why don't you go back to your waist-land of a planet?"  
  
"I wish I could"  
  
" Good!"  
  
" Fine!"  
  
"Dope"  
  
"Wench"  
  
"Muscle-head!!!"  
  
"Y-Y-You.Just shut up" Kakarrot tried to ignore her. Chi-Chi only smiled, a look of triumph spread across her face.  
  
"Got'cha didn't I?" She said with a smug look on her face.  
  
"Honey, you got me the first time when I saw you standing naked on the balcony" Chi-Chi's pleased look was replaced with a resentful frown. Kakarrot was now the one grinning. Then, without warning Chi-Chi kicked an oblivious Kakarrot in his side.  
  
"Ow! Hey whats up with you?" He asked grabbing his rib, though it didn't hurt at all.  
  
"You pervert! How dare you try to rape me in my room, do you not have any dignity?" Chi-Chi blushed furiously; her peachy skin flushed flaming pink. She wrapped her arms around herself feeling embarrassed.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? I was not trying to rape you. I wanted to talk to you." He explained.  
  
"Why?" Chi-Chi said in a not so welcoming tone. She tightened arms around her chest some more.  
  
" Because the first time I laid eyes on you I saw a heavenly creature walking in front of me. You don't seem like most girls" As he said this he looked at Chi-Chi like she was a Goddess. It was like he was seeing some sort of aura glowing around her, giving her skin a glowing look. Chi-Chi loosened her grip around her torso. she blushed more.  
  
" What is your name?" Kakarrot asked.  
  
".Chi-Chi"  
  
" Very unusual name. It's very beautiful"  
  
Chi-Chi smiled.  
  
" My name is Kakarrot"  
  
" Your name reminds me of the word CARROT." Chi-Chi said, amused.  
  
"What's a carrot?" Kakarrot asked which made Chi-Chi burst out in a fit of giggles. Kakarrot decided to join in a few minutes later not knowing why they were laughing. They both spent the rest of the day in the garden talking. *****************************************************  
  
"I will not sign with him. I refuse" Terrence Yelled to Piccolo slamming his fleshy red fist on his mahogany desk. The blow created a dent on the desk surface. "You know that you have to sign Terrence. We have no other choice. You already know how strong Freeza's Army is. Our weapons are useless against his superior strength" Piccolo explained. "Dang'it, Piccolo. Why can't you see the truth? You know that we both know that even with the Sayaijin forces we stand no chance. We both knew this along time ago. Am I the only one who sees this? Should we die by Freeza's hands? Or should we degrade ourselves by allying with the sayiajins who care for only their empire and defeating us if there is some possible way we defeat this war? It's pick your poison, You KNOW this. I refuse to give up without a fight but we all know that we are fighting losing war. There is no hope"  
  
"But there has to be a way, Terrence" Bulma said, her eyes filled with struggling hope. " Brother, I can try to create a better more powerful and indestructible weapon. We have enough time. I will start immediately. We will get our most brilliant scientist on this planet and we will work day and night."  
  
" Maybe we will find a way after all" Terrence smiled brightly at his sister. Bulma felt her hope lift up from the bottom of her stomach and she smiled like a little girl who had just been given a pretty, new doll. She ran out of the library like a child running home excitedly after school.  
  
Terrence continued to smile until Bulma was out of sight. Piccolo could see right through his smile and Terrence knew it. " Why did you tell Bulma that if you didn't mean it?"  
  
Terrence turned to his long-time friend and advisor and looked deeply in his eyes. " Because no matter what.we must always have hope." Terrence knew that he mustn't let the people know that they were going to lose the war. He knew that with ought hope they will lose their faith on the planet and will lose themselves. He wasn't going to let that happen.  
  
***************************************************************** The three brothers goggled at the book in amazement. There were So many different positions and techniques. No wonder there are so many humans over- populating the earth. The Three Sayiajins scanned the book from left to right, reading it over and over again and becoming more fascinated with sex by the minute. " Now we know why everything in the human culture take place BELOW the waist," said Turlus. The other two laughed. They came across a page with a picture of man and woman caught up in the heat of passion, had their legs entangled with one another. Both were facing the opposite side of one another and both lying on their sides (I'm just making this up. I've never even read the book. I've just heard of it.). On the top of the page, in big green calligraphy said " Intercepting. " Whoa this one is so weird!" Exclaimed Kakarrot, tilting his head to look at it at a different perspective. "But how is it suppose to go in that way.Oh! Never mind" Replied Raditz, cocking his head to the side, he was stunned with fascination.  
  
Then, without warning, Bardock entered the room. Without a second thought Kakarrot grabbed the book from Turlus hands and shoved it under his pillow. Bardock eyed them suspiciously. " What are you boys up to?"  
  
"NOTHING!" replied all three boys a little too loudly than they intended. Bardock raised an eyebrow. All three boys remained still, not daring to breathe, not daring to make even the tiniest sound.  
  
" I know you boys are up to something." Bardock stared at his sons. Their hearts began to pound faster in their chest, producing more blood being sent to their brains and circulating their bodies right down to their very fingertips. " .But I don't want to find out" and with that, Bardock left the chambers, leaving his three sons relieved. They all exhaled at the same time.  
  
" That was closed," said Raditz.  
  
"Imagine what would happen if he found out that we got a hold of it." Turlus said.  
  
" So, Kakarrot, you gonna try these with that human female?" Radditz asked pulling the Kamasutra from underneath the pillow.  
  
"Ya, you gonna give her a good banging?" Snickered Turlus, obstreperously.  
  
"Shut up!" Kakarrot pushed Turlus. " I really don't know what to try with her. I just want her so badly!" Kakarrot grabbed his black hair, running his fingers through it, which made him look like an insane person.  
  
" Well you shouldn't feel that way towards some weak female. You don't want Dad to find out that your planning on bonding with her" Radditz suggested.  
  
" I'm not trying to bond with her," explained kakarrot.  
  
" Well, from the way you were grabbing your hair and shouting out your feelings for her it seems like you do" Said Turlus, folding his arms and grinning.  
  
" I'M NOT!!!"  
  
" Then may I ask, what DO you want with her?" Asked Radditz.  
  
".I don't know.There's just something about her that makes me.. me."  
  
" Weak in the knees? Feel like a little kid on his birthday?"  
  
"Ya! Something like that!" Kakarrot then fell silent. He kept his eyes on the wall in front of him.staring.staring.staring. He had no idea why he was doing this, but somehow the stone-hard concrete wall, dull and gray, fascinated him. For a second he actually got the Chi-Chi girl out of his thoughts and he was able to focus on just that wall, he didn't know why. Maybe it was to get her out of his mind so he can actually have some peace. But he didn't want her out of his mind. She was too precious to let go. But.She drove him insane! Only Thokrof knows what such lovely, Angelic creature of the Gods will do to him. (Thokrof, the sayiajin war God. Another god I made up).  
  
Such an Angelic creature  
  
  
  
Too precious.  
  
Too precious to let go.  
  
Let go.  
  
Staring at the dull.Gray wall.  
  
Staring.Staring.Staring.  
  
Kakarrot finally snapped out of his trance. He found himself in his chambers with his other two brothers the way he was before. He then suddenly realized that he had to go see Chi-Chi.  
  
"I have to go someplace!"  
  
"To see Chi-Chi?"  
  
"Ya! Bye!"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chi-Chi sat hands folded on her bed. Her figure was straight though somewhat relaxed. She was thinking about the other day with Kakarrot in the garden. How she told him about herself. How she told him about her tribe.her mother.her secrets. She didn't know why she had opened up to him the way she did. All she knew is that she felt comfortable with him around.  
  
" My mother died when I was young. She died when she was giving me life. Ever since then I have lived with my father."  
  
" I know what it's like to lose a mother, but never growing up without one. Tough that's just life on Vegetasie."  
  
" I wish I could of known my mother. I heard she was brave." Chi-Chi-Chi raised her head high. She knew her mother was one of the best Amazon warriors on the face of Amazonia. She was awfully proud to be the daughter of such a woman.  
  
" I can't believe I told him that," Chi-Chi regrettably said. She poured her heart out to him. He was a Sayiajin. She knew better. But he didn't seem bloodthirsty at all. He was kind.he was someone she could talk to.someone she fell in love with.  
  
Poured her heart out to him.  
  
Poured her heart out to a sayiajin.a sayiajin!  
  
She felt ashamed to get associated with an enemy. An enemy that tried to take away her planets freedom.  
  
' But is HE my enemy? Why do I feel like I can trust him?'  
  
She longed to be with him. She wanted to be embraced in his arms, pour out all of her heart AND soul to him. All she could think of was that she loved this man and wanted to be with him forever. She got up and headed out of her room in search for him.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
YAY! Finally! I know that I haven't updated in a loooooooooooooooooooooooong time, but I've been so BUSY! I've been pounded and thrown into a flaming pool of homework, I got grounded for 2 weeks (I will not discuss the crime that I have committed) And I haven't had time to do ANYTHING! I'm pooped but it felt so good to finally plop into my chair and start writing. Well Chapter 4 is up and ready! I hope you enjoyed it and i'm now trying to get Chapter 5 soon. But PLEAZE REVIEW, because I like reviews. 


End file.
